Parasol/Gallery
Season one Ponies flee from Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png|The Ticket Master Any more interruptions S1E04.png|Applebuck Season The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png|Boast Busters Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png|Dragonshy Cloud Kicker and Parasol moving clouds S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Snowflake inspection S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Rarity shocked S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Diamond Mint, Amethyst Star, and Parasol look at each other S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Cloudsdale falling apart S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Rainbow Dash with this crowd S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Ponies singing along 2 S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Apple Bloom good ones are taken S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Sassaflash, Sunshower Raindrops, and Parasol smiling S02E18.png|A Friend in Deed Fluttershy scared S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Rainbow Dash grin S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Foal Free Press S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Ponies at town hall.png|Magic Duel Ponies arguing S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Great save there S3E07.png|Wonderbolts Academy Back of Parasol's head S2E12.png|Games Ponies Play Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Pinkie Pie and Cheese at the party S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Townsponies walking S4E13.png|Simple Ways Pinkie Pie hopping while Applejack is pulling a wagon S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ponies looking S4E20.png|Leap of Faith AJ and Rarity approaching Bill Neigh's stall S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Helia and Parasol hoof-bump while doing wing-ups S4E24.png|Equestria Games Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Equality village celebrating S5E2.png|The Cutie Map - Part 2 Apple Bloom runs up to Mayor Mare S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Parasol screaming S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Library ponies shushing Twilight and Moon Dancer S5E12.png|Amending Fences Ponies in Canterlot all wearing Princess Dresses S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Pinkie walks on a bridge S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pegasi decorating Ponyville for Nightmare Night S5E21.png|Scare Master Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Rainbow Dash and bullies about to race S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Manehattan S6E3.png No Second Prances Trixie appears annoyed from behind the curtain S6E6.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies 'Oh what a sight' S06E08.png Ponies smiling at eachother S06E08.png Ponies putting the cloudes in their places S06E08.png Rainbow Dash 'Gonna make some awesome snow' S06E08.png Rainbow Dash making the clouds snow S06E08.png Rainbow Dash jumping to another cloud S06E08.png Ponies singing together S06E08.png Pegasi hanging banners on the wall S6E8.png Pegasi decorating a Hearth's Warming tree S6E8.png Flutter Brutter Mr. and Mrs. Shy's house exterior S6E11.png Spice Up Your Life Rarity leading a crowd to The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand "keeping with the level of cuisine" S6E12.png Zesty "nopony told you this place was acceptable!" S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand "what hats to wear with which skirts" S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand "a tragic look for a frizzy mane" S6E12.png Rarity chastising Zesty Gourmand S6E12.png Pinkie Pie adding "and very strange!" S6E12.png Rarity "very strange opinions about food" S6E12.png Ponies cheer around Pinkie, Rarity, and Zesty S6E12.png Rarity "are you sure you wouldn't" S6E12.png Rarity echoing Zesty Gourmand's words S6E12.png Pinkie, Rarity, and ponies speechless S6E12.png Pinkie, Rarity, and ponies overjoyed S6E12.png Pinkie and Rarity hug while surrounded by friends S6E12.png The Cart Before the Ponies Ponies doing a wave for passing racers S6E14.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png Every Little Thing She Does Pegasi move storm clouds to the Castle of Friendship S6E21.png Where the Apple Lies Applejack and Granny Smith in a surgery theater S6E23.png Full view of Ponyville Hospital surgery theater S6E23.png Viewing gallery ponies in complete shock S6E23.png Young Applejack admits to her lies S6E23.png Young Applejack confessing the truth S6E23.png Applejack confesses the truth to Filthy Rich S6E23.png Granny Smith "I don't know what in blazes" S6E23.png Granny Smith offers to tell another story S6E23.png Ponies raise their hooves as Granny begins another story S6E23.png Season seven Celestial Advice Starburst and Parasol fly through Ponyville S7E1.png A Flurry of Emotions Ponies outside the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor looking at art S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor admiring the art S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor looking confused S7E3.png Spearhead appears between Cadance and Shining Amor S7E3.png Spearhead hugging Cadance and Shining Armor S7E3.png Spearhead "thanks for coming" S7E3.png Flurry Heart makes a mess of toys in the store S7E3.png Rock Solid Friendship Ponies covering their ears S7E4.png Pinkie doing cartwheels S7E4.png Pinkie still doing cartwheels S7E4.png Fame and Misfortune Diamond Cutter disparaging Rarity again S7E14.png Diamond Cutter "everything she wrote in there" S7E14.png Ponies continue arguing over each other S7E14.png Twilight "stop actin' like somethin's wrong" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle teleports away from the crowd S7E14.png Ponies still arguing outside the castle S7E14.png Triple Threat Spike walking through Ponyville S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Rarity leaving the Quills and Sofas area S7E19.png Parasol steps on Rarity's cloak S7E19.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Alternate exterior shot of Canterlot EGFF.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Ponies fleeing from the giant insect monster S8E1.png Yakity-Sax Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S8E18.png Wide view of Sweet Apple Acres S8E18.png Ponies at Pinkie Pie's appreciation party S8E18.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Exterior view of Meadowbrook's home S8E21.png Season nine Between Dark and Dawn Ponies gather around new river bridge S9E13.png A Trivial Pursuit Ponies walk and fly through Ponyville S9E16.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Cutie Mark Crusaders arrive to the County Fair S9E22.png The Ending of the End - Part 1 Wide view of Canterlot Castle courtyard S9E24.png IDW comics Friends Forever issue 21 page 5.jpg Miscellaneous My Little Pony Spike.jpg Silverspeed, Eye in the Sky card MLP CCG.jpg First wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Post wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Snowflake inspection S1E16.png|Season 1 Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png|Season 2 Great save there S3E07.png|Season 3 Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png|Season 4 Parasol screaming S5E5.png|Season 5